The present invention relates to an electronic amplifier of the type having a predetermined basic gain, or amplification factor, and to a circuit for generating a control voltage for regulating the amplifier gain.
In connection with amplifiers, it is known to change the basic gain in such a manner that a different degree of amplification is provided for input signals having an amplitude that is higher or lower than a predetermined value. This principle is employed, for example, in companders.
In a known type of amplifier, such as one known by the trade name CX, the gain is regulated by a nonlinear filter arrangement including an integrating branch and a differentiating branch, the differentiating branch being intended to be effective through a diode or rectifier circuit only when the control voltage is rising.